Alchemy, High School Style
by Maruading Storyteller
Summary: Edward and Alphonse Elric have just been accepted by a new High School that is only for Alchemists. But when Ed stumbles onto the teritory of the School bully Wrath, how will our hero over come this challenge and still pass his classes?
1. Prologue: You've Been Acepted

Alchemy, High School Style

* * *

A/N- I know this is short, but trust me, it explains alot of the storyline.

-Disclaimer: I don't own this but I'd love to!

Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue: You've Been Acepted

Dear Mr. Edward and Mr. Alphonse Elric,

We are pleased to inform you that as of now; you both have been transferred from your normal high school to one suited more towards your abilities. This new school has been made with the bright futures of future Alchemists in mind. Here you will be tested and supported as your abilities grow. In two months time, there will be a car sent to pick you both up and bring you here. The school will provide you with room and board, since this is where you will be spending the next four years shaping yourselves into great adults. We do hope that you both will accept this once in a lifetime chance and grace our halls with your presence please place your reply in the return envelope. We await your combined decision.

Sincerely,

Dante McHay,

Headmistress

Edward Elric frowned at the letter in his hands as he passed it his little brother Alphonse. "So what do you want to do brother?" Edward smiled as he looked out the window, "go of course, I'm sure this will be four years to remember."

* * *

A/N- There you have it! The first chapter will be up soon! Ja Ne! 


	2. Chapter 1: First Day's Are Always The

Alchemy, High school Style

* * *

A/N- Long wait, I am sooo sorry about that!

Anyway, I don't own Fma, wish I did, but I don't!

I know this chapt is short, but there is method to my madness!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: First Days are Always the Best

Soft amber eyes gazed up at the tall grey building before him, a silent scowl was present on his face as he slowly but surely approached the entrance.

Edward Elric wasn't happy, not in the least. He had always hated school with a passion, now that his mom was gone and his dad had left them in the care of a foster family, his hatred had only gotten worse.

'_I just hope that this time, things will be at least a little better._'

Hearing a loud gasp behind him, Ed turned to see that his little brother Alphonse was gaping up at the school towering before them, shaking his head he walked up to him and snapped his fingers right in Al's face.

"Snap out of it Al, it's just a school for crying out loud. Come on, we don't want to be late on our first day. After all, if that Hawkeye woman is anything like her voice, then we'll be given hell. So let's move you can stare later."

The boy seemed to snap out of it at that and he nodded his head enthusiastically, Ed just shook his head as a smirk appeared upon his lips. He could never get over the fact that his brother was like an annoying fan girl, jumping from one emotion to the next within a moment, '_at least it keeps life interesting._'

Taking a deep breath, Ed shifted the bag that he had slung over his shoulder and made his way up the steps, hearing the hesitant gait of his brother behind him. '_Most likely still looking at everything…he'll never change…_'

Rolling his eyes, Ed took the remaining steps up the stairs and strode into the building. What greeted him was something that Ed had never expected to see within a school.

There, not six feet away was a girl. Her long blonde hair was up in a high ponytail while her pert little ass was pushed high in the air, she was resting her weight upon her right elbow as her left arm struggled to hold something black and moving, still.

Feeling his face burn with a blush, Ed tried to look away but found that he could not. This was the spectacle that his brother Al walked in on, he took one look at his brother's red and gaping face and then the struggling girl on the floor, weighed his options and made his choice.

"Miss…eto…do you need any help?"

His brother's words had the same effect as a bucket of ice cold water. Snapping his mouth shut, Ed turned to glare at Al, only to find thin air instead.

His brows furrowed in confusion, Ed turned full circle and his eyes fell upon Al helping the girl to her feet, a dog was in his arms. As if sensing his brothers eyes upon him, Al turned to face him, a smile on his lips.

"Brother, this is Whinrey. Her grandmother is the school nurse, she's going to show us to the office. Let's go brother…" Al only continued to smile as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Ed grit his teeth as he stomped after them, they apparently didn't even have the decency to wait for him.

It took about three too four minutes before Ed, Al, and Whinrey entered the office and when they did they were immediately surrounded by several people running about. Whinrey lead them over to a desk, behind which sat a kind looking man with glasses but it was apparent that he hadn't heard them because he was currently holding a phone to his ear while talking loudly.

They waited for a few moments but when it was clear that the man was only going to keep on yaping, Whinrey stomped forewards and ripped the phone out of the man's hand, "he'll call back later." Hanging up the phone, Whinrey glared at the man before her, "Mr. Hughes, you know you can't waste school hours talking with your wife. Besides, I have two new students that need room asignments and I have to get going, so I leave them in your hands."

Bowing once to a shocked Ed and smiling Al, Whinrey took the dog from Al and ran from the room, "see yah guys around!" And with that, Ed and Al turned to face the man before them, he had a kind face and Ed hoped that they had been brought to the right person.

* * *

A/N- And there you are, chapt 2 is half-way done, but thanks to my moving probs, it won't be up for a while! Sorry...but don't frett!

I will be back!

Ja!


	3. Chapter 2: Going In Circles

Alchemy, High School Style

A/N- The second chapt has finally come, I can't believe how long it's taken me...but at least it's finished. So for the wait, I am very sorry to all those who have been waiting on this...please forgive me...

Anyway, I don't own FMA, but this idea is all mine!

I'm trying to update each of my stories, so this is added into that...

So enjoy this peeps!

'_Thoughts_'

* * *

Chapter 2: Going In Circles

* * *

"Alright boys, I know that you both would rather be sharing the same room, but we don't have enough rooms for that. So this is the best we can do." Edward just nodded his head, waving a quick goodbye to his brother who was standing down the hall before stepping through the open doorway before him.

The room wasn't a complete disaster but, "what the heck is up with all these plants?" It was true that this was a dorm room, but to Ed's eyes it looked more like a greenhouse, much less a room.

A deep chuckle was the only answer that Mr. Hughes gave, he pointed to a half-buried futon that sat in the corner of the room, "that's your bunk and once your room-mate return's from morning classes you two can sort things out yourselves."

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, Ed tossed his bags into that same corner of the room before stomping right back out of the room. Mr. Hughes seemed content enough to follow him, locking the door behind them.

"So Mr. Elric, where would you like to go first, hmm? The cafeteria, the grounds, the fields, the classrooms...oh! I almost forgot," Ed looked towards Mr. Hughes and watched as he pulled a small rectangular object from his back pocket.

He then practically thrust it into his face, all the while shouting, "look! This is my wife Gracie, she's eight and a half month's along with our first child, doesn't she look just beautiful?!"

Ed eye's went cross-eyed as he shook his head, pushing Mr. Hughes hand back enough that he could get a look at the picture without going blind in the process.

The picture had both Mr. Hughes and a woman with short brownish blonde hair, she had a soft face and was apparently heavy with child, her belly was huge! Letting one corner of his mouth curl upward in a slight smile, Ed looked up from the picture to Mr. Hughes.

"Congrat's, your wife is very beautiful Mr. Hughes."

Mr. Hughes face lit up even as his mouth curved into a full-out smile, "she's more than beautiful Ed, do mind if I call you Ed? No, she's downright amazing! I can't wait until our child is born, I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl, and what will we ca..."

Ed could only shake his head as he tuned the man out, it was apparent that Mr. Hughes was ecstatic to be having a baby, but wasn't he supposed to be giving him a tour of the school?

'_Guess I'll just have to manage on my own..._' and it was with that thought that Ed turned and slowly crept away, leaving Mr. Hughes to drive himself nuts. He needed to find his brother and make sure the kid was all right, after all, he was still a year and a half his junior.

Which meant he tended to pick fights that there was no way in hell he could win, besides, what were elder brother's for?

Reaching the end of the hall, he glanced about to make sure than no one else had seen him before dashing across the corridor and through the dormitory doors.

It has been rather sunny when they had shown up but now, there were several clouds that had drifted in and were blocking the sun. Ed was grateful for this, he hated having the sunshine in his face.

Jamming his hands into his pockets, Ed began walking, determined to at least get the layout of this place before returning to his room to get settled in. The courtyard looked almost completely deserted as he walked, which could only mean that everyone was still in class.

Not really wanting to talk to anyone at the moment anyway, Ed headed in the direction of the basketball courts. If there was a spare ball lying around, maybe he could find his brother and shoot a few hoops.

Smiling at that thought, Ed glanced about once again, hoping that his little brother would just pop out of one of the walls or something. But as he finally reached the court, Al had failed to make an appearance and from the look of things, there wasn't a single ball lying around.

'_Just my damn luck, my first day and I can't even have a little fun._' He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard shouting nearby, whirling on one foot he dashed off in that direction. All the while wondering, '_what the heck is going on, a fight?_'

* * *

A/N- And that's it, yeah, it's a little longer than chapt one.

I know it's a cliffy, but I decided that this would be a good place to stop for now. I'm trying to figure out what to do next and any suggestions would be great!

It's just that my mind is in a pickle right now, what with trying to update all my stories while still sticking to each separate storyline. So please just bare with me for now...I will get better, I promise.

Anyway, the next chapt is in the works and so are many other's, so just be patient if your waiting for a particular one. Because it's on it's way!

Till next time then...

Ja Ne!


End file.
